


Blue and Red

by AellaD



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaD/pseuds/AellaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo Saverin is Spider-man and Mark is Gwen Stacy. Spoilers for the Amazing Spider-man 2 movie, or more closely related,  the comics in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark Zuckerberg is a dick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Social Network is a movie written by Aaron Sorkin and directed by David Fincher depicting fictional stories based on real people. The Amazing Spiderman is a movie directed by Marc Webber, to which the movie rights belong to Sony, with it's characters being from Marvel Comics. I am party to none of these and write this for recreational purposes.

The day Eduardo's father chooses to drop him off to some distant relatives' house, he tries really hard not to think he was being left behind. After all, it's not as if his father wanted his mother to get sick. ' _It'll be easier for all of us_ ,' said his father. He tries not to hear the ' _without you,'_ at the end of that sentence. He understands. His father has a hard enough time as it is running a business and taking care of his wife, let alone a teenage son. When he's older he'll understand. He'll grow up to understand the burdens of responsibility. But for now, he can't help resenting his father a little for abandoning him.

His first week there he learns to dress less formal. Whispers of him being rich, of being quote, unquote ' _uppity'_  lead him to strip himself of his expensive clothes-that and Tyler Winklevoss. Instead, he wears graphic tees and stretched out jeans. His dress shoes are replaced with high tops. He chooses his clothes carefully, unbranded and unnoticeable, and when he looks down at himself in the mirror, he wonders what his father would think if he were to see him now. ' _He'd hate it_ ,' his own mind clears up, and a small part of him likes that it would.

His second week there he makes a friend out of Christy Lee, a pretty Asian girl he tried to ask out before homeroom and one of the last girls he asks out for the entire high school experience.  

 

 

 

> _"No. And do you want to know why? It's because you keep fetishizing Asian girls."_
> 
> Eduardo squawks at this. _"No, I don't."_
> 
> _"Really, so why is it that you keep asking Asian girls on dates then?"_
> 
> _"I just like Asian girls generally act, that's all."_
> 
> _"Tell me rich boy-" "Eduardo" "Whatever. Tell me how exactly Asian girls act. Am I supposed to be the submissive girlfriend? Laugh at your lame jokes? "_ she asks, batting her eyes in an exaggerative way. _"Or am I supposed to be a dragon lady? Lay down the law in and out of bed?"_ she asks, this time stroking his hoodie strings.
> 
> _"Look I'm sorry-"_
> 
> _"Oh really? Because I haven't heard that before. Look, you want my advice: treat girls like humans. Asian girls don't act any particular ways. Black girls don't act in any certain way. Puerto Rican girls don't act in a certain way. Individuals act in a certain way. Got it?"_

Christy said this very calmly, as if she's had to say this more than once. Her face was scrunched up, twisted in frustration and Eduardo couldn't help but feel bad for making her feel that way.

 

 

 

> " _I'm sorry,_ " he says. This time he genuinely means it, and it's entirely possible she sees that because when she searches his face, her own face softens. _"Ok, then."_ She speaks slower when she addresses him after class, _"Hey, you want to eat lunch together? My friend Mark is sick. Either that or pretending to be so he can code. Wouldn't be the first time he's done that. Of course when he comes back, you'll be on a probationary period until you can prove you're not a dick."_

Eduardo takes this as the offer of friendship as it is. _"Yeah I'd like that,"_ he says as he walks her to her locker, "S _o, this Mark guy, I'm guessing he's not a dick then?"_

 _"Oh he is."_ Eduardo's footsteps pause at this while Christy continues sauntering through the hallways like she owns them. And that was Eduardo's first impression of Mark Zuckerberg.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Eduardo met Mark was the same day Tyler Winklevoss decided to start a fight with Dustin, a redheaded boy from his Math class. At 5'6" and 220 lbs, Tyler towered over him.

 

> _"What's going on?"_ asked Eduardo.
> 
> _" That kid was messing around and got his food all over one of the Winklevoss' stuff. He kind of deserves it. He's loud all the time and kind of obnoxious_ ," explained another student.
> 
> _"C'mon, I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Look, it'll come off like that,"_ said Dustin wiping at the ketchup stain that covered the front of Tyler's shirt, but instead of blotting at it, he only spread the mess further and deeper into the fabric.
> 
> _"Does this look like a joke to you?"_ asked Tyler, the color of his face darkening in rage.
> 
> _"Right now?"_ joked Dustin good-naturedly, smiling a nervous grin.

If he were as smart as his father wanted him to be, he'd stay out of this. After all, this wasn't his fight, and it's not like he could afford to take a hit.

The punch came in strong, with a loud **thump**! He was left on the ground dry-heaving with some of the other students crowded around him. He could feel himself be lifted, Tyler's fist drawn back, this time aimed at his face. But before he could hit him, a voice called out, piercing through the crowd's cheers for a fight.

 

> _"Winklevoss! I need you,"_ the voice called out, drawing turned heads. It was coming from the second story floor of the computer labs and if Eduardo weren't so focused on breathing he'd look up as well.
> 
> _"What? I'm a little busy here,_ " shouted Tyler.
> 
> _"Yeah. I can see that. But unless you want me to stop helping you with your and your brother's website then you'll come up here. There's something wrong with the information Narendra gave me. You've got a minute to get up here before I take off."_ The guy's voice was so blase, that Eduardo wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not. Considering the fact Tyler looked less angry and more panicked swayed him enough to believe that it was.
> 
> " _Fine. I'll be there in a minute,_ " answered Tyler. Eduardo was almost relieved that it'd be over before his thoughts were interrupted by a second punch. He could feel his head splintering, as his body was carelessly released to fall to the ground. He curled up, his head cradled in his hands. He could hear the crowd dispersing, Tyler's footsteps especially loud and sure.

" _Dude? You okay? You look dead. You're not, are you?_ " asked Dustin. All he received was a groan as his answer. " _What happened here?_ " asked Christy back from her Drama Club meeting looking back and forth at Eduardo's body and Dustin. " _Um...,_ " started Dustin before recounting the tale.

 


	3. Chapter 3

> "You should go to the nurse or something."
> 
> "What?" Asked Eduardo looking up from his desk.
> 
> "I said you should go to the nurse. She might have to check your hearing as well."

In front of Eduardo's desk sat a boy with the curliest hair. It was all he could see. Though to be fair, that had more to do with the fact that the other boy hadn't turned around to face him the entire time.

>  "No that's alright.  I already went. My hearing is fine. In fact I'm pretty sure it's so fine that it can recognize the voice that saved me."

The Boy (as Eduardo grew to calling him, capital B and all) stopped typing on his laptop only to save his program and shut his laptop closed reverently as if it were some sort of holy scripture.  

>  "I didn't do it to help you. Tyler should have been making himself useful instead of making me do all the work."
> 
> "Work on what if I ask?" 

The Boy craned his head when he spoke next. "I don't do nice. Ask anyone."

"Don't do nice. Got it. So what are you guys working on?"

" _I'm_ working on an alumni page for the school alongside a way to contact various prospective students with typically richer parents."

"That sounds cool."

"It really isn't.  The Winklevii plus friend thought it'll get them in with the principal and have something else to add to their college resumes, as if there wasn't enough in there already."

"So what would constitute as cool then? To you at least?"

For a moment The Boy pauses like he's not expecting Eduardo to ask him that. "Cool in relation to the world is not cool in relation to me in any way . I'm Mark by the way. Mark Zuckerberg. Rather a better question to ask would be what I'm working on in my spare time." 

> "OK... Mark. Eduardo Saverin. What are you working on your spare time?"
> 
> "Can't tell you right now. Ask me later."
> 
> "But you just told me to ask you?"

"Exactly.  Ask me later." He turns his back to Eduardo as the teacher begins to lecture on 17th Century French History.

         And Eduardo would ask him later alongside millions of other questions made up of a million emotions, of varying lengths and cadences.

> _What's your favorite movie?_
> 
> _Would_ _you like to go on a date?  
> _
> 
> _So this is your room then?_
> 
> _Do you love me?_
> 
> **_Why'd you do it?!_ **
> 
> **_Mark...?_ **

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

       It's an excursion to OsCorp that changes everything-a field trip after school for his science class in order to further emphasize the topic of the ever-expanding fields of science. And while admittedly Eduardo had more knowledge of mathematics than he did of biology or computers he could see that the entire enterprise was an amazing feat on it's own. Norman Osborn was one of the greatest businessmen of the 21st century. He was a hero of Eduardo's father, one whom he would like to compete with on equal footing one day.

> "And next up is the Animal Department. Oscorp houses hundreds of animals, most of which are in sanctuaries being studied and protected from poachers, a pet project of the late Mrs. Osborn that still continues to flourish under Mr.Osborn.We've only recently expanded to seventeen countries."

     The tour guide waits for the clapping to die down before continuing. 

> "However, we are lucky enough to have space to accommodate the smaller creatures. Here is this very building we have rare reptiles, " she pointed at a small lizard, bright red, "fish, and even spiders." She pointed at a wall of spiders all different in sizes and coloring.

      Eduardo leans down to one of glass cases, noting the hairy, the wiry, and the large. He momentarily stops short of one. He doesn't see anything in this one, but maybe they're going to add one to this. He thinks nothing of it and moves on with the rest of the group heading towards the Technology Department.

      This time Eduardo's attention is rapt. But it's not the shiny toys that catch his attention; it's Mark. Throughout the entire tour, Mark has buried himself on his cell phone typing away at something, writing something long. He's managed to hide it from Mrs. Bridges, their chaperone teacher, but only just barely. He had his laptop taken away from him and it looked like he's learned from that if only to learn how to be sneakier. But now, he held his eyes open, back straight, listening intently to the tour guide.

> "Without the engineers and computer programmers, there would be no technology revolution. Our robotics would be shells of useless metal. Norman Osborn would not be the man he is today without the intelligence and wits of these men and women. We stand as a whole on the shoulders of giants, who lift us up towards progress."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I wanted to depict Eduardo as non-confrontational and well-meaning, but not without his faults. In the movie, I felt that he did think of Asian women as the same. He's like one of those guys who doesn't realize he's being racist, but he is. Fortunately, he also seems like the type to learn from his experiences instead of remaining stubbornly defensive and ignorant. Hopefully you enjoy it.


End file.
